legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/My Zelda Retrospective
Hey guys, Ikran Rider here. When I lost internet, I have been keeping myself busy, though it was never the same nor easy. One of the ways was I've been playing the N64 emulator as well as Ocarina of Time out of sheer nostalgia. And while playing it, without a guide no less..., I had some sporadic memories going thru my brain. They seem to take me back almost 2 decades, when I first played this; I remember becoming fascinated with it when I got SSB for Christmas back in '99. And, much like Fanfictiondreamer, I wasn't very familiar with certain characters. One of them was Link; though I did see him in early games like the original, Zelda 2, and Link to the Past, but those weren't for me. Even to this day, I seem to be more of a strategist than a puzzle solver. It was never my forte, ergh... Anyway, I was pretty interested in Link as a Smasher, as he had some decent stats and attacks from a variety of ranges, he seemed to be a competent combatant. In his profile, one of his games, Ocarina of Time, got me interested for once, as did the ad for it. I'm sure everyone knows that one. Then, in early 2000, from my dad's mom-and-pop shop, I finally got it when he gave it to me at home! I was so ecstatic, though...I wasn't very good at it. However, I did manage to get a guide about several months later. During that time, in 2000-2001, before my growing pains were so abysmal, I had so many wacky ideas with the Pokémon series; I was still starting out with that zany phase, as well as playing Stadium and Smash Bros a lot, and from my own Showitious, I went crazy with each idea! Needless to say, I did fantasize a lot; It was like my own mind would always have an idea hatching, some better than others in retrospect... I wasn't into any of the other games, though, for some reason. And DON'T get me started with Majora's Mask..! As overrated as it may be, I still consider OoT to be the best! Like those who think FFVII's the bomb! So...yeah, back then I was only using Gens 1 and 2 and had a similar roster much like the ReBoot Multiverse, and I came up with certain....factors for each location and both timelines: Child Link gets only the pre-evolved Pokémon, as well as those that don't evolve. Obviously some never even had evolved forms yet, like this was before the existence of Mantyke, Azurill, etc. I'd also consider Pikachu for both, as I never liked Pichu at all. For Adult Link, he still gets the Pokémon that don't evolve, as well as those that do; which actually meant he'd have twice as many since he'd have those in the midstages and final stages eventually (i.e. Ivysaur to Venusaur, or Charmeleon to Charizard like exposure to lava in Pokémon Snap). Even those that evolve by other means, like with Elemental Stones and Trading. Not to mention that he may possess 6 in a team, as well as his partner. As for the locations, it was not easy: Kokiri Forest/Lost Woods: Grass/Bug Types Death Mountain: Fire/Rock/Ground Types Zora's Domain/Lake Hylia: Water Types, though I had a personal conflict on which should take the Ice Types; at first it was the lake, though I guess the domain would be better since it was further north, and home to the Ice Cavern. Lon Lon Ranch: Normal Types, and Rapidash or Ponyta Hyrule Field: Ghost/Dragon Types Gerudo Valley: Psychic Types (although at first I had Electric Types as well, but....maybe they should be at Kakariko Village or the Castle...?) I can't be sure of the Electric-Types. Kakariko Village: Steel/Dark Types (with the latter being from the Graveyard) The Poison and Fighting Types could be at the Castle, but, again I was conflicted with it. Flying Types are optional, as they always combine with other Types. And this was WAY before the existence of Fairy Types. I can't come up with it now, either. And the following Pokémon who're in charge on protecting the Sages disappear for awhile after each Medallion is earned; those usually have the most experience. It can be subjective depending on their tasks, but here's the following for the moment: Saria: Meganium, Venusaur, Butterfree Darunia: Moltres, Golem, Marowak Ruto: Articuno, Gyarados, Dewgong (as they're going to keep a sharp eye on her, and her actions!) Impa: Sneasel, Umbreon, Houndoom (I always love Dark-Types, and Sneasel's Beat Up is awesome!) Though she gives the Medallion to my OC and promises to look after Zelda and Sheik, then she senses something's very wrong. Nabooru: Zapdos (if rescued from the Training Compound), Alakazam, Raichu At first Rauru wouldn't have any. But later on, he may have Girafarig, Slowking, Mewtwo I almost forgot to mention that certain songs were also some triggers: like, I'd picture Navi singing "Doesn't Really Matter" by Janet Jackson, or Link in "Be with You" by Enrique Iglesias, or "The Ghost of You and Me" by BBMAK, "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7 for Majora's Mask, have him singing "My Baby You" by Marc Anthony, even some former battle songs like "Zombie Nation" and "Chimney on Her". I know, I'm weird. Ergh, I was always in a bind with all this, and in retrospect I did make some...questionable choices. Like having Ingo get mangled and reduced to a cripple after restoring peace to the ranch since the inhabitants had been abused for far too long! I'd LOVE to see THAT!! :) Another choice was having Link being brainwashed by Ganon after the game's events as an adult, with a Gerudo woman named Stella disguised as him, then get subdued somewhat. Then, I had me as a Trainer working for this so-called army for Zelda (named Zelda II. Lame). As well as somehow having both Links around; although my prayers were answered with Melee and Ultimate. But don't get me started with the ridiculous Event Match, Seven Years!! I also had ideas for Majora's Mask with only those Pokémon from the pre-evolved stages, and those that don't evolve, in different locations, separated from their families by the Skull Kid. Kind of like the Petit Cup in Stadium. Still, I hate it! I always wanted to make some kind of novelization for all this, but I knew it was FAR too much work!! Still, I had some fun with all that. And of course, as FFD would tell ya, she and I seem to have some mental issues concerning that, especially with our own Showitious. Which was one of the reasons why I had to finally give it up during my excruciating growing pains..! And after I started Melee, I kind of got annoyed by all the attention the overrated warrior gets overshadowing Marth and Roy, as well as having an appearance in Soul Calibur IV (GameCube)... After awhile I started to lose interest, little by little. I never went back. So, by 2001-2002, that was the end of it all. There was also the fic made by pikaace known as The Legend of the Lightning Warrior, which is very cool. I highly recommend for Fanfictiondreamer to see that! So...yeah, that's it. Category:Blog posts